PeterLandia
thumb|1x1px PeterLandia PeterLandia to kraj w świecie realnym oraz wirtualnym. Powstało 21 kwietnia 2015 r. Obecnie jest rządzona przez monarchę Petera I. Został on wybrany przez mieszkańców państwa. Kraj ten miał bardzo krwawą historię, ponieważ został zaatakowany aż 3 razy odnosząc wielkie zniszczenia i tracąc mieszkańców. Należał do Unii Chorzowskiej, czyli do zbioru trzech państw rzeczywistych tj. PeterLandia, Łukaszolandia,Bartkolandia. Mikronacja od 10 marca 2016 r. PeterLandia podzielona jest na dwie części: wirtualną oraz realną. Część realna jest mniejsza od wirtualnej. Godło oraz flaga i hymn są takie same w dwóch częściach PeterLandii. Hymnem PeterLandii jest pieśń "PeterLandia to mój kraj, tam zawsze mieszkać chcę". Stolicą tego kraju jest San Peter, w której znajdują się siedziby monarchy, regionu, kraju, unii. Do dziś kultywowane są tam polskie tradycje oraz tradycje nowsze- peterlandzkie. San Peter- stolica Stolica ta ma 41.648 mieszkańców. Jest ona półwyspem, do którego prowadzi czerwony most, który łączy stolicę z miastem Los Peter. Posiada ona wiele zabytków, atrakcji i hoteli. Jest często odwiedzana przez turystów i polityków. Posiada wiele wieżowców, m.in siedziby międzynarodowych firm takich jak Facebook, Google, Snapchat. thumb|left|302px Na zdjęciu po lewej widać most łączący stolicę z Los Peter. Jego nazwa to The Golden Gate Bridge. Przez wielu turystów, gości, a nawet mieszkańców jest on przez swoją nazwę nazywany "Bramą do nieba". Powstał on na początkach powstawania terenów obecnej PeterLandii, zanim istniało jeszcze miasto San Peter. thumb|308px Na zdjęciu tym widać Łuk Triumfalny zbudowany na cześć PeterLandzkich żołnierzy walczących o odzyskanie pierwszej niepodległości kraju. Jest on otoczony murami dawnego Pałacu Monarchijskiego, który podczas wojny został zniszczony. Na samej górze tego zabytku znajdują się konie, które symbolizują walkę do końca. Po wejściu pod łukiem widzimy Ogród Królewski, na którym rosną głownie czerwone róże, które są jednym z symbolów narodowych. thumb|left|310px Na tym zdjęciu widać obecną siedzibę głowy państwa i rządu. Jest to zabytkowy pałacyk królewski. Otoczony jest on parkiem miejskim oraz flagami miast, które znajdują się w PeterLandii. Został wykonany w czasach Rewolucji PeterLandzkiej na cześć króla sprawującego władzę nad tamtejszą armią. '' thumb|328px ''Zdjęcie to przedstawia Wieżę Eiffla, która jest jednym z najpopularniejszych atrakcji turystycznych w kraju. Jest ona położona nad najdłuższą rzeką w kraju. Na zdjęciu tym jest podświetlona na kolory narodowe PeterLandii po zamachach w trzech peterlandzkich miastach. Często jest podświetlana po tragediach w różnych częściach świata. Pierwszy raz została podświetlona po zamachu na WTC w Nowym Jorku. Terroryzm thumb|270pxTerroryzm dotknął wiele państ na świecie. Nie ominął PeterLandii. Niestety w historii państwa było już kilka zamachów terrorystycznych przez wolne granice między państwami. Terroryści zamieszkujący tereny sąsiednich państw dostali się do PeterLandii i tam dokonywały strasznych ataków terrorystycznych, które raniły i zabijały setki ludzi. Po kilku zamachach w większych miastach kraju władze rozważyły zamknięcie granic i kontrole graniczne. Było tak przez kilka miesięcy. Po tym jak żadne ataki już nie występowały zostały ponownie otwarte. Zamachy odbyły się w San Peter, Los Peter i Santa Dorota. Mieszkańcy PeterLandii solidaryzują się z ofiarami innych zamachów. Zawsze po jakimś ataku ludzie przychodzą na plac Pokoju aby złożyć tam znicze oraz kwiaty. Wojny Pierwsza wojna rozpoczęła się 7 maja 2015 r. tego dnia grupa mieszkańców zaatakowała kraj próbójąc niszczyć jak najwięcej budynków, zabytków i zabijać ludzi. Doszło wtedy do rozłamu kraju na PeterLandię oraz Łukaszolandię. Wojna 7 maja nie była ostatnią wojną. Dnia 14 maja PeterLandia ponownie została zaatakowana. Kolejne obiekty były niszczone, zanim inne zostały naprawione po poprzednim ataku na kraj. Część budynków została wysadzona lub podpalona. Kolejny zamach nastąpił w czerwcu. Wtedy wszystkie symbole narodowe takie jak flagi, godła, plakaty patriotyczne zostały spalone na wielkim stosie w Ogordzie Królewskim na oczach mieszkańców. Po tych haniebnych zamachach na państwo PeterLandzkie kraj postanowił również zaatakować. Po ataku na Łukaszolandię rozpadła się ona i ponownie dołączyła to terenu państwa. Od czasu pokoju PeterLandia nie prowadzi wojen i jest nastawiona pokojowo do wszystkich państw. Polityka Większością w rządzie PeterLandii są partie konserwatystyczne. Tylko 2 razy w historii kraju rządy kraju objęły rządy liberalistyczne. Większość społeczeństwa jest konserwatystami lub nacjonalistami dlatego też kraj ten nie przyjął uchodźców z krajów arabskich,a rozpoczął pomoc dotkniętym wojnom na miejscu. Rząd ten jest pozytywnie oceniany przez mieszkańców, a władca ma prawie 80% poparcia co jest ogromnym wynikiem. Partia rządząca to Front Narodowy.thumb|left|156px Logo Konserwatyzmu- głównych poglądów politycznych u mieszkańców PeterLandii. '' thumb|left|244px ''Symbol nacjonalizmu- drugiego najpopularniejszego poglądu politycznego wśród mieszkańców tego kraju. Głowa państwa Głową państwa w zależności od wielkości posiadanych ziem był król lub monarcha. Tytuł monarchy został zachowany do dziś, ponieważ podczas głosowania w sejmie większość głosujących chciało zachować tradycyjną nazwę od początku istnienia tego kraju. Obecnie monarcha to tylko tyłuł, który nie różni się od funkcji prezydenta. Monarcha nie nosi również korony jak było to wcześniej. Region PeterFornia Region ten jest najbogatszym i największym regione PeterLandii. Są w nim największe miasta w całym kraju. Jest to region przyciągający wielu turystów, ponieważ region ten jest bardzo ciepły i sprzyjający długiemu wypoczynkowi. Klimat jest bardzo podobny do klimatu stanu Floryda w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Często dochodzi tu do trąb powietrznych, huraganów oraz wyładowań atmosferycznych. Miasta te posiadają wiele wysokich i nowoczesnych budynków. Spotkania dotyczące regionu odbywają się 2 razy w roku. Stolicą regionu jest miasto Los Peter, ale siedziba została tymczasowo przeniesiona do stolicy kraju. Sport PeterLandia posiada 2 sporty narodowe. Są to- piłka nożna oraz koszykówka. W całym kraju są stadiony, na których dość często są spotkania sportowe. PeterLandia przez to, że nie jest uznawana za pełnoprawny kraj nie może grać na arenie międzynarodowej, więc jedyna rywalizacja jest rywalizacją między miastami. thumb|270px Pokazany na zdjęciu Stadion znajduje się w mieście San Peter, przy granicy lądowej z Los Peter. Jest on stadionem do piłki nożnej, choć często również odbywają się tam spotkania koszykarskie. Stadion ten pomieścić może maksymalnie 90 tysięcy osób, co jest niesamowitym wynikiem. Kategoria:Państwa